Woran das Unglück klebt
by Thanathan
Summary: Als Albus Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald sich kennenlernten, erschien es ihnen, als hätten sie etwas gefunden, nachdem sie schon immer suchten. Doch ihre Freundschaft wurde auf eine zu harte Probe gestellt...


Woran das Unglück klebt

_Bring keinen wilden Thymian ins Haus- Das Unglück klebt daran._

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

Gellert Grindelwalds Ausruf schien bis in die Grundfesten des Gemäuers widerzuhallen und von jeder Wand tausendfach zurückgeworfen zu werden.

„Willst du uns ruinieren? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Sag es doch, wenn du mich loswerden willst, dann können wir das _offen_ ausdiskutieren!"

Albus Dumbledore stand vor ihm und sah mehr als verdattert drein. Das wutverzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes machte ihm Angst. Niemals hatte er ihn so erlebt, so zornig...

„Aber...", setzte er zu seiner Verteidigung an.

„Nichts aber! Als hochbegabt giltst du hier, als Genie und du weißt nicht einmal, dass an wildem Thymian das Unglück hängt wie Katzenhaare an deinem dämlichen Kaugummi?"

Auch das er seine sonst so sorgfältige und präzise Wortwahl aufgab, war ein unbestreitbares Indiz dafür, dass er vollkommen außer sich war.

Doch dafür hatte sein Gegenüber gerade keinen Sinn. Die Kinnlade war ihm ungläubig herunter geklappt und seine Augen waren ungefähr tellergroß. Einen Moment lang stand er so da, seine Miene das Abbild perfekter Fassungslosigkeit, dann begann er zu lachen.

Das nahm Gellert den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Warum lachst du?"

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte Albus sich gegen eine Wand und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass Gellert Gindelwald, als Schwarzmagier bezeichnet und von einer der beliebtesten Zauberschulen Europas suspendiert, abergläubisch ist!"

Der Andere war vom Donner gerührt.

„Das ist kein Aberglaube!"

„Sicherlich nicht."

„Es ist bewiesen!"

Seine Stimme glich fast einem Zischen und seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Deswegen fürchtete man ihn also. Albus schluckte trocken.

Dann riss er sich zusammen. Er würde sich garantiert nicht einschüchtern lassen.

„Wie denn bitte? Hast du die 'Hexenwoche' einmal zu viel gelesen?"

Grindelwald schwieg eine Weile. Dann hob er den Blick. Er war unverwandt und eiskalt.

'Unzerbrechlich', schoss es dem ehemaligen Weltreisenden durch den Kopf und obwohl die Situation ihm ernst erschien, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag.

„Mein Onkel starb bei einem Duell."

Der Zuhörer blinzelte verwirrt, dann erschloss sich ihm die Bedeutung der Worte. „Er hatte Thymian dabei."

„Er war ein genialer Zauberer. Nicht viele reichten an ihn heran. Und dann schenkte ein kleines Mädchen ihm wilden Thymian. Weil er so schön aussah, sagte sie."

Der Andere senkte den Blick. „Das wusste ich nicht", sagte er, fast reumütig.

Doch Gellert wischte den Einwurf mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite.

„Unwichtig. Ich konnte ihn sowieso nicht leiden. Aber diese Theorie wäre damit vollauf bewiesen, habe ich Recht?"

Und wieder einmal war Albus Dumbledore vollkommen entgeistert angesichts des Charakters seines besten Freundes. Und merkwürdig fasziniert.

Es hatte so... traurig geklungen.

Und er hatte sich doch hereinlegen lassen.

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel in diesem Fall nicht."

„Wirklich nicht? Was war mit Amalia Krikon?"

Woher wusste er davon...? Er war nicht einmal zwei Wochen lang in England und kannte bereits alle wichtigen Leute, die zu entdecken Albus Jahre gebraucht hatte.

Amalia Krikon. Eine Ausnahmearithmantikerin. Eines Tages hatte sie auf einen Schlag ihre gesamte Familie verloren, als ihr Mann und ihre beiden Kinder zum Pilze sammeln in den Wald gegangen waren.

Er war einmal bei ihr zum Abendessen geladen gewesen, vor dieser schrecklichen Katastrophe (von der man allerdings nicht wusste, wie genau sie sich ereignet hatte, denn man hatte lediglich Unmengen von getrocknetem Blut zwischen den Bäumen gefunden, keine Spuren der gesuchten Personen). Ein Strauß getrockneter Thymian hatte über ihrer Küchentür gehangen.

„Es war..."

„...Pech?"

„Das ist kein Beweis. Es kann ebenso gut Zufall gewesen sein. Ich glaube dir immer noch nicht."

„Das wirst du noch sehen. Irgendwann wirst du mir glauben und dein Leichtsinn wird dich an meine Worte erinnern."

Gellert nahm das kleine Bündel Kräuter, mit dem Albus eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, Essen zu zaubern und warf es aus dem Fenster.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, auf dem aufgeschlagene Bücher schon fordernd darauf warteten, gelesen zu werden.

Nicht einmal er selbst bemerkte die besorgten Blicke, die er immer wieder in den Garten warf.

Nein, er wollte nicht, dass eine kleine unbedeutende Pflanze alles zerstörte, was er in den letzten Tagen so mühsam erarbeitet hatte.

Es sollte so nicht enden...

„Aberforth! Setz dich wieder!" Albus' Stimme durchdrang den Raum fest und klar und doch überhörten die beiden Personen, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor ihm im Raum standen, ihn gänzlich.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung", zischte Gellert, seines Zeichens sein bester Freund und sah seinen Bruder mit genau dem gleichen Furcht einflößenden Blick an, mit dem er seinen Studiengefährten damals bedacht hatte. Damals- es schien so lange her.

Und er hatte den Grund schon längst wieder vergessen.

„Es wird keine Rolle mehr spielen, später! Deine Schwester wird frei sein, frei, dahin zu gehen, wohin auch immer sie will! Sie wird sich nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchen!"

„Ihr werdet es doch sowieso nicht schaffen! Steckt euch euren Größenwahn sonst wohin! Aber passt auf sie auf!"

Stimmen hatten sich zu Schreien erhoben. Die Luft knisterte bedrohlich, als würde sie jeden Moment beginnen, Funken zu werfen.

Albus gegenüber stand seine Schwester mit vor Angst versteinertem Gesicht. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich viel zu schnell. Er musste irgendetwas tun!

„Wie kann man sich nur so vor einer Revolution verschließen? Dummer Junge, es könnte so gut werden. Also halt uns nicht auf!"

Aberforths Wangen verfärbten sich scharlachrot bei Grindelwalds Worten und dann wurde er schlagartig weiß im Gesicht. Das musste er sich nicht sagen lassen!

Er brüllte irgendeinen Fluch, wahllos. Schließlich kannte er aus den zahlreichen Duellen, die er bereits ausgefochten hatte, genug.

Doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Grindelwald wehrte ihn ab und lachte nur. Hämisch. Verachtend.

„Willst du dich uns so in den Weg stellen? Mit einem läppischen Kinderzauber?"

Und bevor einer der beiden Dumbledore-Brüder überhaupt blinzeln konnte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab geschwenkt und „Crucio" geflüstert.

Aberforht fiel auf die Knie und stieß einen entsetzlichen, langen Schrei aus. Dann begann er, sich auf dem Boden zu winden. „Siehst du? So macht man das...", flüsterte der Ältere zufrieden und drehte sich zu Albus um, der wie betäubt auf seinen Bruder hinab starrte. Plötzlich schien er aus der seltsamen Trance zu erwachen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab schneller, als man es für möglich gehalten hätte und hielt ihn vor Gellerts Gesicht. „Warum hast du das getan? Erlös' ihn!"

Doch der Andere lachte nur.

„Finite!", herrschte Albus seinen Bruder an. Der Zauber hörte auf zu wirken, oder zumindest verfiel ein Großteil seiner Wirkung, denn Aberforth blieb regungslos liegen. Allerdings nicht lange, denn sofort war er wieder auf den Beinen. „Was fällt dir ein?", schrie er, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, als er erneut einen Fluch schrie und damit auf seinen Angreifer zielte.

In diesem Moment beschloss Albus, dass es genug war, hob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Immobilus!" Allerdings wurde keiner der beiden getroffen, nein, sie fuhren munter fort, sich mit immer grausameren Flüchen zu verhexen, als wären es Schneebälle oder Kissen.

„Stupor!", rief er verzweifelt und stolperte über Grindelwalds Füße, nur um mit dem Gesicht genau an der Schulter seiner Schwester zu landen.

Der andere machten einen Schritt zurück und Ariana taumelte gegen die Wand, während Albus seinen Zauberstab schon erhoben hatte, um erneut zu versuchen, den Streit zu beenden.

Doch auch dieses Mal scheiterte er unbemerkt. Immer mehr sah er sich an die Seite gedrängt, Zuschauer eines grausamen Schauspiels, zu Nichtstun gezwungen.

Aberforth wich einem Fluch aus, den er sich nicht fähig sah, zu aufzuhalten und fiel in einen Sessel hinein, sein Fuß knickte dabei schmerzhaft um. Er verzog das Gesicht und stöhnte.

Auf einmal durchschnitt ein hoher, gellender Schrei den Raum. Die drei anwesenden Männer fuhren herum und starrten auf Ariana, die immer noch mit geöffnete Mund hinter Albus stand und panikerfüllt auf ihren Bruder blickte.

„Nein!", sagte sie, das Erste, was man sie seit langem sprechen hörte und obwohl ihre Stimme leise war, schienen die Worte tausendfach von den Wänden zurückgeworfen zu werden.

Aberforth streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, so als wolle er sie beruhigend an der Schulter fassen, doch er war zu weit weg - und Gellert machte einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu.

„Hör auf!", sagte Albus und trat ihm in den Weg, „Tu' ihr nicht auch weh!"

Seine Stimme zitterte und war doch um ein vielfaches ruhiger als sein Inneres. Er war aufgewühlt und unsicher und wollte, dass es vorbei war.

„Wie kannst du...?", setzte Grindelwald an, überlegte es sich jedoch wieder anders und schwenkte stattdessen seinen Zauberstab.

Von dem Fluch, der Albus nun traf, hatte er nicht einmal gelesen, geschweige denn hatte er ihn schon einmal gesehen, gespürt oder hätte ihn abwehren können. Es war, als würde eine Woge von Feuer durch ihn hindurch brennen, kurz und ein Gefühl von Taubheit zurücklassend.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr bewegen, ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich in seinen Beinen aus, als würden tausende von Ameisen sie hinauf laufen. Brandblasen waren es, stellte er fest, als das Prickeln auch in seinen Händen begann und er versuchte, gegen das aufsteigende Entsetzen in sich anzukämpfen und in seinem Gehirn, das er immer über alle Maßen geschätzt hatte, nach einer Lösung zu suchen.

Nur entfernt bekam er mit, dass Grindelwald sich seiner Schwester weiter genähert hatte und sich Aberforth langsam aus dem Sessel quälte.

Endlich fiel ihm etwas passendes ein und er konnte den Fluch brechen. Doch mit seiner Bewegungsfähigkeit kehrte auch der Schmerz zurück. Außer sich schrie er auf und stürzte vornüber auf die Knie.

Hinter sich spürte er Arianas Füße. Und dieses Brennen...

Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, er konnte sich nichts entsinnen, das ihm irgendwie hätte helfen können. Aber plötzlich klärte sich seine bis dahin verschleierte Sicht wieder und der Schmerz klang langsam ab, bis er kaum noch zu spüren war. Als er seinen Blick hob, sah er, dass es Aberforth gewesen war, der ihm geholfen hatte, der ihn immer noch ansah. Dann drehte er sich um und bemühte sich wieder darum, Grindelwald so viel einer Wut spüren zu lassen wie nur möglich.

Albus fühlte sich machtlos, noch irgendetwas zu tun. Nicht nur, dass die Nachwehen des Fluches ihm noch in den Knochen saßen, nein, auch sein Herz schmerzte wie verrückt. Vielleicht noch schlimmer als sein ganzer Körper es je getan hatte.

Er hatte sich etwas vorgemacht. Die letzten Wochen waren nur eine Lüge gewesen . Eine einzige Lüge an sich selbst.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, nur leider war gerade vermutlich der unpassendste Moment dafür.

Er richtete sich auf und kam in Zeitlupe, so schien es ihm, wieder auf die Füße. Viel zu langsam, denn sein Bruder und sein Freund lieferten sich inzwischen ein bitteres Gefecht. Ein Stuhl war in Flammen aufgegangen, doch keinen der beiden schien es zu interessieren. Albus löschte ihn, bevor noch mehr des Mobiliars Schaden nehmen konnte.

Dann schritt er mitten ins Kreuzfeuer der Flüche, sich gut vorsehend, um nicht noch einmal getroffen zu werden. Er versuchte, seinen Bruder zu stoppen, in dem er 'Stupor' rief, aber der sprang nur zur Seite und ließ ein paar Bücher in Richtung Grindelwald fliegen. Sie trafen ihn nicht, sondern prallten unbeachtet mit geknickten Seiten und gerissenem Einband von der nächsten Wand ab.

Hinter ihm schrie Aberforth, eine Blumenvase war auf seinem Kopf zerschellt und Wassertropfen und Scherben hingen in seinem Haar, allerdings hatte der Schlag nicht genug Kraft gehabt, um ihn bewusstlos werden zu lassen.

Doch er geriet nun endgültig in Raserei und brüllte: „Cruci-"

Und dann geschah so vieles auf einmal.

Später würde Albus sagen, dass es keinesfalls zeitgleich geschehen sein konnte, doch es ging alles so unglaublich schnell, dass es ihm so schien.

Er schubste Gellert zur Seite, so dass er gegen ein Bücherregal fiel, das mit Freuden ein paar in Leder gebundene Lexika auf ihn hinab fallen ließ. Dann versuchte er noch einmal, seinen eigenen Bruder endlich zur Ruhe zu bringen, doch wie immer gelang es ihm nicht. Stattdessen wurde er fast von dem Unverzeihlichen Fluch erfasst und es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, Fassung zu bewahren. Ein Fenster barst und ein erneuter spitzer Schrei ertönte, als eines der Bruchstücke Arianas Wange streifte.

Ein Blitz zuckte auf.

Und damit war alles vorbei.

Zwei Wochen waren seit jenem Tag vergangen und Albus Dumbledore hatte Gellert Grindelwald seitdem nicht wiedergesehen.

Er dachte an ihn, als sich die letzten Gäste vom Friedhof entfernten und zur Trauerfeier gingen, an der er nicht teilnehmen wollte.

War er nicht schon genug daran erinnert worden, das ER Schuld an Arianas Tod war?

War nicht schon dieser Grabstein Anklage genug? Jedes Mal, wenn er in diesem Ort sein würde, würde er sich daran erinnern, wie schrecklich es gewesen war.

Wäre es doch nur er und nicht Aberforth gewesen! Er hätte Gellert etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt... und Ab... er war schon immer der gewesen, dem Ariana vertraut hatte...

Es würde niemals wieder gut werden.

Er blickte ein letztes mal auf den Grabstein und machte sich danach aus dem Staub, heimlich und feige.

Die Eule erreichte ihn, als er gerade unter einem Baum saß und Tränen weinte, die ihm die schwerste Last gewesen waren in den letzten Tagen. Er durfte nicht weinen, schließlich war es seine Schuld... seine Schuld...

Der Vogel landete auf einem Ast über ihm, der Brief war nicht einmal an sein Bein gebunden, sondern er hatte ihn nur im Schnabel. Er ließ ihn ihm auf den Kopf fallen.

Das riss ihn aus seiner Trauer.

Er erkannte die Handschrift, mit der Brief adressiert war, sofort.

Was wollte Grindelwald noch von ihm? War nicht schon genug geschehen?

Wollte er ihm sein Versagen unter die Nase reiben? Oder dass er ein Mörder war? Ihm seine Verachtung entgegen speien?

Am liebsten hätte er den Brief ungelesen verbrannt und die Eule wieder fort geschickt, doch diese erhob sich von ganz allein, so als würde sie keinerlei Antwort erwarten.

Albus öffnete das Kuvert. Darin befand sich nur ein kleiner Zettel aus Pergament, nicht größer als seine Handfläche, auf dem Stand:

_iSo sollte es nicht enden./i_

Nicht einmal unterschrieben hatte er. Einfach nur dieser Satz.

Nein, so hatte es nicht enden sollen. Die Welt hatten sie beherrschen wollen, aber Albus war klar, dass die Weltherrschaft nur ein positiver Nebeneffekt gewesen wäre, zumindest zuerst.

Er hatte Gellert Grindelwald wirklich gemocht.

Jede einzelne Sekunde mit ihm war eine Bereicherung für ihn gewesen.

Und nun das.

Wütend auf sich selbst und sein Unvermögen nahm er den Brief und wollte ihn schon zerreißen, als ihm noch etwas auffiel.

Ein kleines Thymianblatt war tief in eine Ecke des Briefumschlags gerutscht.

An wildem Thymian klebt das Unglück.

Er erinnerte sich.

Und wäre er spürte, wie die Tränen wieder in ihm aufstiegen, dachte er kurz an die Inschrift auf Arianas Grabstein.

_iWo dein Liebstes ist, da wird auch dein Herz sein./i_

Er würde Ariana nie vergessen und was passiert war, würde ihm ewig eine Lehre sein.

Doch er wusste schon jetzt, dass die Erinnerung an die letzten zwei Monate das Leid von heute noch lange überschatten würde.

Sein Herz würde niemals wieder an diesem Ort zu Hause sein. An diesem Ort, wo der wilde Thymian vor jeder Haustür wuchs.


End file.
